Street Fighter: Tournament of Champions
by Dakkaman777
Summary: the world's most powerful and skilled fighters gather together in a tournament that pits them against each other in order to find who the world's greatest martial artist is. little do they know that terrible evil lies behind this tournament and they are the only ones that can stop it. Rated T for now, may move to M in later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Just to point out, this fanfic is entirely AU. I may not be the biggest street fighter brainy out there and pretty much only know the bareback details. But I do hope you guys will enjoy this and maybe give it a chance. Btw a few plot details include**

**-A lot of OC Villains here and there**

**-main characters haven't met yet (except for Ken and Ryu)**

**-a lot of the characters aren't Evil….just arseholes**

**Other than that I hope that you guys enjoy this :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: We are ready to Begin

The room was almost completely shrouded in darkness with only the lights of a few computer terminals showing the faces of many martial artists from around the world. The many monitors varied from men and women, all of whom looked unique in their own ways. In the middle of the room sat a chair and sat in said chair was a large man. The light from the monitors only managed to show his right hand on the arm of his chair, his hand of which was wearing a black leather glove.

"Well…have you located them?" asked the man in a strong voice

"Yes sir…all of them" a man stationed at one of the monitors replied

"Good…I want the invitations sent as soon as humanly possible" he ordered

"But sir. Most of the fighters belong to military or special forces, are you sure it's wise to send invitations to all of them?" another man asked

"Did I ask for your opinion?" he growled at the man who spoke up only for him to sink back into his seat.

"They must all be invited, every last one of them or else it may not be enough" he said as he stood up and turned to a man on his right. This man wasn't like any of the ones sat at the monitors as he was wearing a black hooded cloak over a suit of very futuristic looking blue body armour with a two small belt around his thigh and his waist containing what looked to be throwing knives. The man's helmet had a yellow honeycomb pattern on his visor thus covering his face. The helmet itself fit snuggly to his head and was coloured a deep dark blue.

"I want you to take care of sending them, is that clear Hisashi?" he asked the armoured man.

Hisashi simply nodded and turned to walk out of the room. As the doors opened light shone into the room, Hisashi suddenly stopped and looked back at his boss as he spoke.

"And remember…I don't want them dead" he said as Hisashi stood silently for a few seconds before going back towards the doors and leaving, the doors shutting themselves behind him.

The man in charge went back to his chair and sat down. His eyes scanned the monitors, switching from one to the other, all the names present where that of the world's greatest fighters. Ryu, Ken Masters, Chun-Li, Cammy White, William F. Guile, Blanka, Zangief, Vega, the list went on forever and every name made this man's smile widened more and more.

"So…the game begins" he smiled before chuckling.

* * *

**Ok everybody here is just the opening. Do I have your curiosity or your attention?**

**Another thing: if you have any OC fighters you wish to include then please PM me their details like their appearance, Name, Fighting style and personality. These characters won't become major plot characters but will be used in certain fights in the tournament. **

**I know a lot of you who love fighting games or martial arts movies have seen this opening a lot, but can you blame me. I am warning you that this story will have a lot of cheesy and silly stuff…..but its street fighter so can you blame me?**

**Anyway please feel free to leave a review and favourite and follow :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Invitations pt1-Ryu

Sorry it took so long, I have been preoccupied so to speak with the holidays and some of my other Fanfics. Anyway enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2: The invitations pt1 - Ryu

Location: Unknown

The wind was howling like that of a ferocious wolf, the sun blared brightly like a flame in the mid-day sky. The ground was rough and cracked; devoid of any life as a large tumbleweed blew across the floor was the only thing giving the landscape any movement.

A figure then emerged from the mirage created by the blazing sun, it was a man, clad in white garbs with a red headband and fighting gloves. What really stood out about this man was the fact he was treading on the hot, dry ground bare footed all the while carrying a bag over his shoulder.

The man was Japanese and had quite a big build for a man walking through the wastes bare footed. This man was the one named Ryu and he had been on the move for longer than he could remember. It had been a long time since he had any discernable purpose in mind for his life, at this point he spent his days wandering the world looking for worthy opponents to fight.

Ryu hadn't found a worthy opponent since his last fight with his friend ken, and his mind was beginning to bring the idea that he wasn't going to find a good opponent any time soon.

"God, the heat really is something huh?" Ryu asked himself as he looked up at the blazing globe hanging in the sky.

"And now I am talking to myself…..I need some company and badly" Ryu said as he kept walking through the vast wastelands. The dry ground crunching under his bare feet, Ryu could safely say that if not for his training his feet would be killing him. His training of course included how to resist certain pains of the flesh and hot, dry feet and blisters were nothing to him.

Ryu didn't feel like this journey was going anywhere until he saw a shape in the distance appear. The shape was dark and was a bit obscured by the mirage the heat gave off. As Ryu got closer and closer the shape was beginning to become clearer as did another larger shape a few metres behind it.

Soon Ryu got close enough that he was within a few feet of the figure and he clearly saw what it looked like. The man in front of him was wearing a black cloak _'a bit idiotic considering the heat'_ Ru thought but underneath the cloak this man seemed to be wearing an armoured suit with two belts overlapping his chest diagonally with sheathed knives o them. The man's head was also helmeted with a yellow honeycomb pattern visor.

Ryu looked at the man before glancing to the helicopter behind him; the vehicle was black and had no logos or unique markings on it. The Helicopter also looked more streamlined and hi tech than any he had seen in his life. The man remained silent with his arms crossed and Ryu simply stared at him wondering why he was just standing there.

Ryu felt an eerie aura from this man, he felt…..off. The man then made a sudden move and Ryu quickly shifted into a fighting stance until he noticed the man had simply brought out a bottle of water from beneath his cloak.

Ryu eased up as he saw this man was offering him water in a friendly gesture. Ryu would be a fool to decline as his throat was dry like sandpaper. The man threw Ryu the bottle which he caught and opened up to take a swig of the liquid.

As Ryu finished drinking he was quickly greeted by the sight of an armoured boot flying to his face. Ryu dropped the bottle and blocked the kick just in time to stop it colliding with his face. The cloaked man then let loose with a flurry of well-placed punches and kicks in the style of a mixed martial artist.

Ryu was trying everything he could to avoid this man landing a blow and that in itself was an achievement, Ryu was a skilled fighter, probably one of the best in the world and he was doing everything he could to block or dodge this man's attacks. The latter was way more difficult in that aspect. Ryu watched this man's moves and he clearly used a mix of martial arts that complimented each other.

One moment he would be using Kung-Fu, the next Karate or Tai boxing techniques. This man was obviously an experienced fighter as he wasn't making any mistakes, being sure to pace himself, keep his eyes on Ryu and not go too over board on the offensive.

Ryu finally saw an opening to retaliate and landed a palm strike to the man's gut sending him stepping a few inches back. The man then took a tiger stance and began to circle Ryu who had taken his trademark stance.

The two men locked gazes, Ryu's intense stare meeting the blank visor of this man's helmet. The two men then charged at each other and began to exchange vicious strikes. The two men appeared to be evenly matched as both managed to land a few good hits and block their fair share. Ryu to be completely honest with himself was enjoying this; here he was wandering through the desert in search of a worthy opponent and as if from god this stranger arrives to give him a match, it was strange sure but that didn't mean Ryu could enjoy himself.

Ryu then took advantage of one moment in time and rocketed into the air with a spin trying to land a devastating uppercut to the stranger.

"SHORYUKEN!" Ryu shouted as flames erupted from his uppercut. The stranger managed to barely dodge the powerful attack with a reverse backflip, the Shoryuken only managing to burn the chin of his helmet and a section of his chest armour.

The stranger landed on his feet and raised a hand to his chin and then to is chest to inspect the damage. He then stood up and stared at Ryu who was still in a fighting stance.

The stranger then reached into his cloak and retrieved a huge dagger that was almost a sword and hurled it at Ryu only for it to embed itself in the ground by his feet.

Ryu half expected the man to begin throwing the many knives on his belt at him but he seemed to just dust himself off and gaze at Ryu before pointing at the knife on the ground.

Ryu slowly bent down and cautiously pick up the knife by the handle and examined it. under close inspection it wasn't normal knife and had writing on the blade.

_**X to whomever receives this:**_

_**Congratulations! You have been chosen to take place in the tournament of champions!**_

_**All the world's most skilled and talented fighters have been invited to take place in this legendary tournament to prove their worth as the greatest in the world!**_

_**The tournament shall take place on a private island where you can perfect your skills and test yourself against other fighters from the many corners of the globe!**_

_**The ship that will take you to said island will be in the docks of New York City, USA.**_

_**X DO NOT BE LATE!**_

Ryu then turned his attention back to the man who had put the hood of his cloak up and got into the helicopter. As the chopper blades began turning the cloaked man put a fist to his chest and nodded in respect to the Japanese man.

As the helicopter went into the air however the man threw a second water bottle to Ryu before it sped off into the distance and out of sight.

Ryu looked at the bottle and saw that there was a message on the bottle as well.

_Make it to the island…..I look forward to our next fight_

Ryu looked at the spec that was the helicopter in the distance and began walking faster this time. He had to get to a town and fast, from there he could get directions to New York and from there.

He had to take part in this tournament….then he would finally have something to do.

* * *

okay everyone I hope you enjoyed that, let me know what you thought in the comments. next time: Ken Masters


End file.
